Fantasie Improptu side story: Andante
by rukii nightray
Summary: Akhirnya Byakuya dan para anggota osis studi banding ke Hokkaido! Wah, warga Karakura High School bersorak-sorai! Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ini adalah fic sampingan dari "Fantasie Improptu" yang udah tamat itu -ONESHOOT-


Hai, Hai, Hai! I'm come back Ichigo-Rukia! 0.o

Hahaha, ini adalah fic side story yang saya buat karena kerinduan saya dengan Rukia stoic yang ada di fic buatan saya sebelumnya -Fantasie Improptu-! #plakk XP

Cerita dalam fic ini tidak ada hubungannya secara langsung dengan alur cerita di Fantasie Improptu yang udah tamat itu, jadi bagi readers yang belum baca Fantasie Improptu bisa membaca fic ini. Tapi biar lebih bisa memahami Rukia OOC yang ada disini baca juga ya Fantasie Improptu! Terus jangan lupa review juga, hahaha #plakkk XD

Oke, saya persembahkan... (buka tirai)

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Friendship dan Family.

P.S: latar waktu dalam fic ini adalah sekitar akhir musim gugur, pertengahan chapter 2 setelah peristiwa tragedy persimpangan berdarah.

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje atau tidaknya fic ini adalah readers yang menentukan (tapi kayaknya sih gaje... XP)

.

.

.

"Rukia! Apa benar kakakmu dan para anggota osis itu akan pergi studi banding ke Hokkaido?"

"Sepertinya."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, hari minggu ini apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

.

.

.

**Fantasie Improptu side story: **

**Andante**

Nocturnes Op.13 –one shoot, not multichapter-

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah.

Setidaknya bagi Ichigo.

Paradoks dengan Ichigo, hari ini angin berhembus cukup kencang. Pepohonan di sekitar taman menari-nari seirama dengan hentakan dinamik Con Anima* yang dimainkan oleh sang angin. Entah itu angin Euros*, Boreas* ataupun angin Zephyrus*. Ichigo tetap berdiri tegak di depan jam taman yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi itu. Membuat iri bunga-bunga yang terus tergoda untuk tak berhenti bergoyang itu.

Awan juga cukup bisa dibilang berawan karena berwarna sedikit kelabu. Helaian daun-daun yang berwarna coklat gugur dari tangkainya dan tertiup oleh angin adalah pertanda bahwa saat ini sedang musim gugur. Melihat hal ini, mungkin akan turun hujan pada malam hari... entahlah, Ichigo tidak peduli itu.

Yang penting sekarang...

Ia sedang sangat bahagia! Ichigo sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti, yang jelas sekarang ia sedang sangat bahagia! Senyum tipisnya -yang mampu membuat kaum hawa terpesona hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas itu- setia menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi pagi. Bukan, mungkin sejak kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi? Yang jelas yaitu sejak Kuchiki Byakuya –sang ketua osis- dan para anggota osis –termasuk Ishida- pergi studi banding ke Hokkaido.

Itu pasti bukan?

Tentu saja!

Ichigo tidak lagi merasakan emphasis* yang mengerikan setiap kali ia berjalan di samping Rukia. Ichigo juga tidak lagi harus diam-diam keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke lorong barat menemui Rukia yang sedang latihan bermain piano. Ya, agar tidak ketahuan oleh Ishida Uryuu karena Ichigo tahu ia pasti akan melapor kepada sang ketua osis -Byakuya- yang tatapan matanya bagaikan angin katabatic di kutub utara itu. Keras menerjang dan dingin terasa.

Ichigo yakin bukan hanya ia yang merasa seperti ini. Tentu saja yang terhormat para siswa dan siswi Karakura High School juga merasakannya. Merasakan? Tidak... mereka menangis bahagia! Oke cukup, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Mereka hanya bebas tertawa dan sedikit (?) ribut tanpa harus khawatir kalau-kalau sang ular ingin menerkam mereka. Hanya sedikit menggoyahkan ketenangan sekolah saja. Dan sayangnya, para calon anggota osis dari angkatan anak kelas 2 dan 1 tidak dapat melaksanakan sepenuhnya apa yang telah diamanatkan para osis angkatan kelas 3.

Walaupun begitu Ichigo sedikit menyesalinya.

Mengapa hanya selama seminggu? Mengapa tidak selamanya?

Terlepas dari semua itu, hari ini, detik ini, Ichigo berdiri disini untuk membuat sebuah sejarah yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya! Jam taman, bunga-bunga dan angin yang terus-menerus mendesis ini akan menjadi saksi terjadinya sejarah itu!

Ichigo akan pergi bersama Rukia!

Kalian pikir ini kencan?

Tentu saja bukan!

Hari ini Ichigo akan mengajak Rukia untuk membantunya menjaga anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak Himawari. Sebenarnya, kepala penitipan -sensei Unohana-lah yang meminta tolong padanya. Karena, salah seorang pegawainya ada yang izin untuk menjenguk kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sakit ke Okinawa.

Ichigo tentu saja tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu. Karena dulu Ichigo sewaktu masih kecil sering dititipkan di tempat itu. Ia banyak berhutang jasa kepada Unohana sensei. Lagipula, Ichigo memang sedang punya waktu luang akhir minggu ini.

Unohana sensei memang tidak menyuruh Ichigo untuk menjaga anak-anak itu sendirian saja. Jadi, Ichigo putuskan untuk mengajak Rukia. Bukankah lebih mudah menjaga anak kecil jika ada perempuan? Ichigo pikir Rukia juga akan senang pergi keluar. Karena setahu Ichigo, ia memang jarang –atau bahkan tidak sama sekali- pergi keluar, selain pergi ke sekolah tentunya.

Ichigo kembali melihat jam tangan sportnya. Sudah lewat lima menit, batinnya. Baru lima menit Ichigo... mungkin Rukia sedang bingung memilih-milih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan. Hah? Tidak... Rukia tidak seperti itu... gerutu Ichigo di dalam hatinya. Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan Rukia yang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu sedang memilih-milih setumpuk baju berwarna hitam yang ia gelar di atas kasurnya. Lalu berkata, "Sepertinya memakai jubah hitam itu paling bagus. Setidaknya, aku tidak merasakan kedinginan."

Ichigo menghela napas panjang membayangkan hal itu. Tapi, mungkin saja tidak. Rukia juga anak perempuan. Pasti ada satu atau dua pakaian berwarna cerah di lemarinya. Ya, Ichigo harap begitu.

"Ichigo."

Suara seseorang bernada monoton di belakangnya itu membuat Ichigo menoleh. Ia tahu dan sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Rukia. Ichigo pun membalikkan badannya.

"Bagaimana Rukia, apa kau sudah si—"

Suara Ichigo tiba-tiba tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia terpana... dan diam sejenak. Apakah karena Rukia mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah? Tentu saja tidak...

Ichigo terpana karena tidak menyangka bahwa perkiraannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Seperti de javu. Ichigo melihat Rukia mengenakan baju terusan selutut dengan lengan panjang yang sangat manis dan... berwarna hitam.

Ichigo menyesal telah membayangkannya.

...

Letak rumah penitipan anak Himawari tidak begitu jauh dari taman Karakura. Jadi, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berjalan saja. Tapi, sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo yang dekat itu terasa bagaikan berjalan dari Kyoto hingga Hiroshima. Begitu sepi... dan melelahkan.

"Rukia, baju itu... sangat cocok untukmu. Apakah kakakmu yang membelikan?"

"Begitulah."

Dalam percakapan ini sepertinya Rukia tidak sadar dengan sindiran Ichigo, walaupun Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan penuh ketulusan karena memang pakaian itu sangat cocok dengan Rukia dan membuat Rukia terlihat manis. Dan satu lagi, Kuchiki Byakuya tidak punya selera fashion.

"Apa... kau pernah menjaga anak kecil sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Wah, kalau begitu ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama bagimu ya. Pasti menyenangkan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Oke, Ichigo harus berusaha keras sekarang.

"Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa karena kedua adikku juga masih kecil... yah, tidak sekecil itu sih... tapi aku pikir cukup untuk pengetahuan awal menjaga anak-anak. Apa kau punya saudara yang masih kecil Rukia?"

... Hening. Sepertinya Rukia sedang berpikir. Ichigo harap jawabannya melebihi satu kata.

"Tidak."

Ichigo menyerah sekarang.

...

"Selamat datang Ichigo!" sambut Unohana sensei dengan begitu hangat. "Kau sudah besar ya?" imbuhnya sambil memeluk Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Haha, begitulah sensei. Sensei, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Temanku di Karakura High School. Si pemain piano jenius yang aku ceritakan waktu itu," tanggap Ichigo sambil memperkenalkan Rukia pada Unohana sensei. Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Unohana sensei –tanpa senyuman tentunya-.

"Wah... anak yang sopan sekali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mempersilakan Rukia dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam.

Lebih dari yang anda kira sensei, batin Ichigo.

...

Di kelas.

"Anak-anak. Karena, Matsumoto sensei sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Hari ini, Ichigo-nii dan Rukia-nee yang akan menemani kalian semua bermain!"

Hening... semua pasang mata anak-anak kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing itu menatap penuh kepolosan ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka terdiam... dan...

Kembali ramai dalam lima detik.

"Baiklah, sensei keluar dulu ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, sensei ada di kantor."

Ichigo masih bisa tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Unohana sensei dari ruangan itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, jantung Ichigo berdegup dengan cepat. Berdebum-debum dengan keras. Ia gugup.

"Ru, Rukia... apa yang harus pertama-tama kita lakukan?"

Rukia terdiam. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah... piano berwarna krem yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ichigo bisa melihat sekilas kilatan tajam di mata violet Rukia. Jelas, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan piano itu.

Tanpa harus dikomando lagi, Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah piano itu. Melewati barisan anak-anak yang langsung terdiam melihat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Mata mereka terus mengekor, mengikuti kemana Rukia pergi.

Ichigo tercengang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia?

Rukia pun duduk dengan perlahan di kursi piano itu. Ia terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menatap semua anak-anak kecil yang ada di ruangan itu –termasuk Ichigo-.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kalian dengarkan? Aku akan memainkannya untuk kalian."

Masih tetap sunyi. Seorang anak kecil berkacamata pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Twinkle-twinkle little star?"

Wow, Ichigo lagi-lagi terkesima. Hebat sekali, anak-anak kecil di kelas ini rata-rata berumur 5 sampai 6 tahun dan sudah ada yang fasih mengucapkan kalimat bahasa Inggris? Apalagi ia menggunakan kacamata? Mungkin ia juga sudah fasih menulis namanya dengan huruf kanji?

Mata Rukia berkilat tajam ke arah anak berkacamata itu. Si anak berkacamata tersentak kaget. "Baik. Twinkle-twinkle little star," ucap Rukia mengulang perkataan anak berkacamata itu.

Sejurus kemudian, alunan nada yang indah telah mengalun, membanjiri seluruh ruangan kelas itu dan merambat ke seluruh penjuru Himawari. Twinkle-twinkle little star dengan sedikit (atau banyak?) improvisasi. Begitu lembut dan impresif. Seluruh kegiatan di Himawari berhenti sesaat seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh permainan piano Rukia. Anak-anak itu tercengang melebihi Ichigo. Mereka tidak mengerjapkan matanya sedikit pun dan menatap lurus-lurus Rukia dan pianonya itu.

"Hebat...," hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo ucapkan. Memang Ichigo selalu saja kehabisan banyak kata-kata jika sedang mendengar permainan piano Rukia. Saraf-saraf di tubuhnya seolah-olah terhipnotis dan membeku.

Rukia mengakhiri permainannya dengan dentingan yang sempurna. Anak-anak itu masih terdiam sepertinya pengaruh hipnotisnya belum hilang. Rukia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, tatapannya menyapu ke seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan kelas itu. Ichigo kaget, ia kira anak-anak itu akan memperlihatkan reaksi penolakan karena lagu kesukaan mereka telah diubah dengan sekehendak hati oleh Rukia. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Ichigo harus belajar bahwa ia tidak boleh meragukan kemampuan Rukia untuk yang satu ini.

"Bagus cekaliiiiii!"

"Lukia-nee keleeeeeeeeennnnn!"

"Yeeee!"

"Amazing!"

Yang terakhir itu diucapkan oleh si anak berkacamata. Pasti salah satu orang tuanya orang asing, pikir Ichigo asal.

Rukia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah anak berkacamata itu dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya pelan.

"Namamu?"

"Ya, Yasuhiro Okita," jawab si anak berkacamata gugup. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak suka melihatnya.

...

Ichigo tidak mau kalah dengan Rukia. Sekaranglah waktunya ia menunjukkan kemampuannnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa keberadaannya tidak dianggap lagi disini dan Rukia menjadi idola baru anak-anak itu.

'GLEGARRR! JGERRR!'

Petir mulai saling menyambar dan langit mulai menjadi gelap. Jam dua siang, batin Ichigo sambil melihat jam. Tapi itu tidak penting. Sepertinya waktunya pas!

"Baik semuanya! Semua duduk rapi di hadapanku!" teriak Ichigo dengan nada memerintah ke arah anak-anak. Dalam sekejap anak-anak itu telah duduk rapi di depan Ichigo dan menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mungkin mereka pikir Ichigo akan bermain cello?

Oh, tentu saja tidak.

"Aku akan membacakan kalian sebuah cerita... HANTU!"

... Hening lagi.

"Rukia, matikan lampu," Rukia pun segera mematikan saklar lampu yang berdiam tidak jauh darinya itu.

'CKLEK'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak anak-anak kecil itu hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling berpelukan. Ichigo ingin tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

Bagus, suasananya sudah tercipta.

"Baiklah Rukia, coba ceritakan sebuah cerita yang menyeramkan. Kau tahu dongeng? Tapi yang menyeramkan."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Ingatannya kembali berputar. Berputar seperti sebuah baling-baling yang tertiup angin kencang.

Mata Rukia membulat. Ia lalu mengangguk ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya berharap semoga ceritanya itu tidak hanya sepanjang lima kata.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala ada seorang pengembara yang selalu pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Pengembara itu sangat baik hati tetapi ia itu bodoh."

Hah?

"Suatu waktu ia tersesat di sebuah hutan dan bertemu dengan seekor ibu singa yang sedang lapar bersama anak-anaknya. Si pengembara bodoh itu pun bertanya pada si singa 'Ibu singa, bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini padaku?' Ibu singa lalu menjawab 'Tentu, tapi sebelum itu maukah kau memberikan kedua tangan dan kedua kakimu untuk anak-anakku yang sedang kelaparan?' si pengembara bodoh pun menjawab 'Ya.'. Ia lalu memberikan kedua tangan dan kakinya pada si ibu singa tapi si ibu singa tidak memberitahu jalan keluar dari hutan padanya. Si ibu singa malah berkata 'Dasar pengembara yang bodoh, mau saja kau kutipu.'

Lalu, tidak lama seekor harimau datang menghampirinya 'Kawan, aku belum makan selama 3 hari, aku akan tunjukkan kau jalan keluar dari hutan jika kau mau memberikan tubuhmu padaku.'. Karena senang si pengembara bodoh itu pun lalu memberikan tubuhnya tapi si harimau juga tidak memberitahukannya jalan keluar dari hutan. Ia berkata 'Hahaha, dasar pengembara yang bodoh. Aku baru saja makan seekor kijang!'

Si pengembara bodoh tidak marah. Ia hanya bingung karena belum ada orang yang tahu cara keluar dari hutan. Kemudian, seekor serigala lalu mendekatinya 'Hei nak, jika kau mau memberikan kedua bola matamu padaku. Aku akan memberitahu jalan keluar dari hutan padamu' si pengembara bodoh terlihat begitu senang 'Benarkah?' 'Ya.'. Si pengembara bodoh pun memberikan sepasang bola matanya untuk dimakan si serigala.

'Hei, asal kau tahu. Kau itu bodoh dan tidak ada yang tahu jalan keluar dari hutan. Kau terlalu percaya pada orang lain nak,' ucap si serigala sambil menuliskan 3 buah kata di secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di samping kepala sang pengembara yang sudah tidak berkepala itu. 'Tapi aku senang karena telah menolong semuanya. Maukah kau memberi tahuku apa yang kau tulis? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.' Si serigala lalu menjawab sambil berlalu 'Pengembara yang Bodoh'. Hujan pun turun dengan sangat deras. Dan si pengembara bodoh meninggal di tengah kegelapan hutan. Hanya kepala dan tanpa bola mata. Tamat."

HAH?

Ichigo sekali lagi tercengang. Anak-anak melotot ketakutan dan...

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA!' mereka koor berteriak lagi.

"Ru, Rukia... maksudku... bukan cerita yang seperti itu. Itu terlalu... frontal."

"Hanya itu cerita dongeng yang kutahu," jawab Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Darimana kau tahu cerita seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Ichigo harap Rukia punya jawaban yang lebih baik untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini. Anak-anak itu masih terus berteriak sambil saling berpelukan.

Rukia lagi-lagi kembali terdiam. Matanya kembali menerawang. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kakak. Kakakku yang menceritakan cerita itu padaku. Setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Makanya, aku ingat."

Setiap?

Ichigo stress. Kepalanya serasa berputar.

"Rukia, lebih baik kau bermain piano saja."

...

Ichigo harus berterimakasih pada Unohana sensei.

Karena mendengar suara teriakan anak-anak itu, Unohana sensei segera datang dan mengambil alih keadaan. Mungkin karena Unohana sensei seorang pro ia bisa mendiamkan anak-anak yang trauma itu dengan cepat dengan menidurkan mereka semua. Tentu bukan dengan suntikan obat bius. Tapi karena memang sudah masuk jam tidur siang. Ichigo juga berencana membacakan cerita itu untuk cerita pengantar tidur. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sensei... aku menyesal telah membuat kekacauan..." ucap Ichigo dengan lemas dan penuh penyesalan di luar ruang kelas tempat anak-anak itu tidur. Ia benar-benar malu kepada Unohana sensei.

"Jangan diambil hati Ichigo. Kupikir mereka cukup senang. Lihat wajah tidur mereka. Manis sekali bukan?" hibur Unohana sensei sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo pelan. Ichigo menoleh ke arah anak-anak itu. Yah... mungkin itu wajah bahagia, semoga saja, batinnya berharap.

Rukia pun menghampiri mereka setelah selesai memberi selimut pada semua anak-anak itu.

"Rukia-chan juga terimakasih ya sudah mau menghibur anak-anak itu ya. Mereka pasti benar-benar senang saat mendengar permainan piano Rukia-chan tadi."

"Sama-sama," balas Rukia sambil membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Unohana sensei. Ya... sepertinya, Rukia benar-benar senang sekaligus menikmatinya.

...

Mentari senja berwarna keemasan perlahan mewarnai langit kota Karakura. Kota mereka tercinta. Ichigo memandangnya jauh, hatinya benar-benar senang. Inilah pertama kalinya ia dan Rukia bisa bermain bebas tanpa harus khawatir dengan omelan Byakuya. Lagipula bersama anak-anak kecil yang lucu itu menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan Ichigo lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ya, seumur hidupnya.

"Ichigo, aku lapar," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Ichigo. Ichigo terkesiap dan terdiam sesaat. Mungkin, ia harus sering-sering menjaga anak-anak di penitipan Himawari itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berlari sampai rumah!" teriak Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun mengangguk dan menyusul langkah Ichigo.

Mereka berdua lalu berlari bersama menyongsong mentari senja itu. Walau Rukia tidak berkata apapun. Ichigo tahu. Rukia pasti juga merasa senang. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Rukia juga akan mengingat hari ini...

Tidak perlu ada kata-kata yang rumit.

Hanya perlu serangkaian nada-nada indah yang menyentuh hati.

Itu saja.

...

"Hei Ichigo! Jangan suka senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap matahari sore, menyeramkan tahu! Memangnya kau sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk mengajar besok?"

"Hahaha, belum. Yah, aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang akan selalu ada di hatiku."

...

-owari-

Glosarium kayak biasa… hahaha

Con Anima* - tanda tempo dengan semangat.

Euros*, Boreas* dan Zephyrus* - nama angin dalam mitos yunani; berturut-turut; angin timur, utara dan barat.

Emphasis* - tekanan.

UWAAAA! Selesai! Selesai! #plakkk

Oke, saya ingin sedikit memberikan penjelasan di bagian terakhir itu. Itu ceritanya saat Ichigo berumur 22 tahun. Ia lagi menatap matahari sore dari ruang guru. Yup, kalau yang udah baca fic Fantasie Improptuku pasti udah menngerti. Ichigo saat itu udah menjadi guru magang yang mengajar seni musik di Karakura High School. Dan Rukia... oh tidak, saya tidak mau mengatakannya... please... jangan buat saya mengatakannya... #plaakkkk

Hahaha, saya tahu fic ini pasti aneh, gaje segaje-gajenya (kalimat tidak efektif). Tapi saya akan senang sekali jika para readers juga senang dengan fic ini^^ dan saya ucapkan ARIGATOU sebanyak-banyaknya! ^^

Silakan, kesan-kesan kalian ditunggu loh sama author. Hehehe

Bagaimana cerita fic ini? Membosankan atau aneh? Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/.


End file.
